


甜甜

by 17_bit



Series: 60分挑戰 [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 16:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19380157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/17_bit/pseuds/17_bit
Summary: *ABOhttps://www.plurk.com/p/mr3ci5極限挑戰60分 144題目：甜甜





	甜甜

**Author's Note:**

> *ABO  
> https://www.plurk.com/p/mr3ci5  
> 極限挑戰60分 144  
> 題目：甜甜

崔韓率其實不是很喜歡甜的東西，主要並不是他是一個Alpha的緣故——看看洪知秀那嗜甜如命的樣子，還是一個很強大的Alpha——只是他對甜食沒有興趣罷了，他主要還是喜歡那種重口味，味道醇厚的那種，比如說他自己的味道。

夫勝寬就很喜歡甜的，崔韓率看著同齡好友又嗑掉了一個鮮奶油卷就覺得自己的牙齒甜到要麻掉了。

「要不要來一口？」看著夫勝寬正準備對第三個瑞士卷大快朵頤，崔韓率露出了玩味的笑容，「不了，經紀人哥知道你這樣吃嗎？」「我已經餓三天了！」夫勝寬憤怒的拿叉子戳他，崔韓率只是笑，老實說他只是想看夫勝寬對他嬌嗔地模樣罷了，他拿起手機繼續玩他的五子棋，雖然說不吃瑞士卷，但他也沒打算離開夫勝寬的身邊。

「嗯⋯⋯你有買焦糖味的嗎？」「焦糖？沒有啊，這個是巧克力的。」夫勝寬咬著叉子回答，伸手在袋子裡撈啊撈，「這家沒有焦糖味的瑞士卷。」

崔韓率古怪的動了動鼻子，他的確聞到一股淡淡的焦糖味，而且是從夫勝寬身上傳來的沒有錯，他抬起一邊眉毛，突然想起夫勝寬次性別還沒有診斷出來的事，「勝寬你這個月去檢查了嗎？」「還沒，太忙了。」夫勝寬撇嘴，連隊裏最小的李燦都蓋上Beta的標籤，就唯獨他一個還沒出現特徵讓他總是有些疙瘩。

倒也不是為此不滿，沒有被蓋上任何印記的好處就是跟誰都可以很輕易的黏在一起，尤其是崔韓率，一個年輕氣盛的Alpha。

他希望自己是個Beta和對方當一輩子的朋友，但偶爾看著愛情電影的時候又希望自己可以是個Omega能跟崔韓率互許終身。他為自己有這種念頭感到焦慮，他一方面不願承認自己已經嫉妒起現在根本不存在的崔韓率的伴侶，假裝自己並不喜歡同齡Alpha，一方面又總是跟崔韓率曖昧不清。

隊裏的哥哥們老是在調侃他們兩個，他眼色快的打哈哈帶過，有時候對自己的次性別開玩笑就可以免於繼續被討論，但崔韓率就不一樣，他以前還會極力撇清，讓夫勝寬有些不滿；現在卻又像個成熟的Alpha一樣的一笑置之，夫勝寬為此有些難過，又好奇著對方的笑到底是什麼意思，到底是喜歡他還是在不屑他沒有次性別這件事，但他也始終沒有勇氣去問就是了。

兩個人隨意再聊了一下，崔韓率也知道夫勝寬不喜歡這個話題他也沒有再說，夫勝寬結束了進食跳了起來，兩個人又打鬧這去練習。結果當天晚上夫勝寬突然發了燒，整個人縮成一隻蝦子在崔韓率的懷裡不出來。

混血男孩是被燙醒的，他看著夫勝寬整個燒紅的臉，本來還想閒話幾句夫勝寬今天吃太多甜食才會鬧肚子痛，但一股焦糖香味飄過他才發現不對勁，跟今天下午聞到的味道非常類似。

「勝寬？」「嗯⋯⋯」

一瞬間香草混合蛋奶香衝上崔韓率的鼻尖，夫勝寬抬頭看他，對方像是白砂糖一般的肌膚迅速燒紅，焦糖的味道迎面而來，他一時之間沒有反應過來，夫勝寬軟綿綿的趴在他身上喊難受，崔韓率才是更難受的那個。

對方溫潤甜美的味道把他圍繞，他下意識的就放出了自己的信息素與夫勝寬的碰撞著融合，剛分化的Omega受不了這種誘惑一下子就爬上來要跟他接吻，崔韓率失了神什麼也不管兩個人就親在一塊，他苦澀的紅茶味鋪天蓋地的把夫勝寬包圍起來，無力的Omega在他身上顫抖，軟的像一灘水，兩個人的味道感覺衝突，但鮮奶布丁與拿鐵的味道卻又巧妙的融合在一起。

感覺到夫勝寬在他身上混亂蹭崔韓率才找回了理智，他大喊隊長的名字，同時分開自己與夫勝寬的距離，發情的Omega不滿的嚷嚷他的名字然後被Beta隊友拉開。

崔韓率還在一個很奇怪的情緒裡頭，他全身都是夫勝寬的味道，直到對方被送到醫院他都還沒有回過神來，同是Alpha的哥哥過來問他的狀況，崔韓率瞪大了眼睛感覺有些古怪。「勝寬他、好甜⋯⋯」「你不要跟別人說這個。」洪知秀斥責他，但又嘆了口氣，「你如果跟勝寬連結那就算了，但如果你沒有這個打算，不要跟別人說你嘗過勝寬的味道。」

崔韓率點點頭，又進入自己的世界，他還很燥熱，夫勝寬柔軟的唇、發熱的身體，甜膩的焦糖味道還在他的腦袋裡頭轉，像是一條絲綿的紅色絲帶在他的神經上打上了蝴蝶結，這是他苦累的練習生生涯中難忘的一天。

崔韓率想他大概要喜歡上了吧，那甜甜的，讓人上癮的焦糖布蕾味。


End file.
